Lame Rocket Interview
by White Rocket Nova
Summary: Just your boring Team Rocket interview! Hope you like it, and please...review!


A Rocket Interview

A Rocket Interview!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or anyother anime for that matter, but 'gotta catch 'em all, people!'

Rating: Prob PG, or PG-13, don't know yet.

Summary: Go read for yourself! I promise it's not that long!

A/N ( Means autor's note ^_^) I'm the interviewer, ofcourse. And if there are any stupid mistakes, I'm really sorry, but I'm Dutch and I don't know a lot of words when I want to write them.

I was looking at her watch. _Where could they be? I have been waiting for so long..._

Suddenly the rusty wooden door made a funny noise, and the handle was pushed down in order to open the door. Out came a *very* handsome young man, with lavender hair that stopped at his shoulders, with a little strand of hair before his face, which made the difference between a dorky haircut and a neat one. Atleast to me, that is. 

'Hello James, nice to see someone here.' I said softly, very nervous, because I had adored this guy for so long, now finally be able to see him in person. 

James looked at me. 'Nice to see you too, miss...' He extended his hand. 'My name is Nova', I said shyly. I cursed myselffor being so stupid. _It's just a crush... It's just a crush..._ He smiled. 'It seems that you already know my name, miss Nova', he said softly. A soft tingling came inside my stomach. I continued thinking, _it's just a crush, it's just a crush..._

'You can call me Nova', I said, more steady with my voice now. _Thank gods..._ I thought to myself. _I can't ruin this..._

'Well... it seems that Jessie and Meowth aren't here yet, are they?' James asked, ofcourse very eager to see Jessie again after 3 years. 

'Nope... no they're not.' I said, hoping my voice would keep on going steady until after the interview. _Why in gods name did my boss ask me to do this interview? It's not like I've done something REALLY wrong..._

Suddenly the door bursted open, revealing a running Meowth, and Jessie behind him. 'Why you stupid arrogant little furball!' Jessie yelled as she chased Meowth with a mallet. 

James sweatdropped. 'It's good to see that you haven't changed a bit, Jessie,' he said softly. __

_OMG! OMG! I love it when guys almost whisper to you... It's SO romantic..._

Jessie blinked a few times, almost to see if it was really James. Then her eyes became all glinstery with sparkles in it, her eyes becoming 3 times the size of it's original form. 'James!' She screamed out, with a big smile on her face, which, unfortunately, hadn't changed. __

_Ofcourse not! _I cursed myself. _Jessie would never allow herself to get ugly so that I could have James! But then again... even if Jessie had gotten as ugly as a Slugma, he would have liked her..._

Jessie ran into James' arms, trowing her arms around him. 'James...' she whispered, her eyes closing. Meowth looked in awe. 'Err... Jessie?' He asked, confused of why Jessie would suddenly reveal her emotions now, when she couldn't do that even if she was forced by a Dragonite 3 years ago. 

'Hey Jess... I missed you too,' he whispered in her ear, again. By now, I was really pissed off.

'Okay, okay, enough with the cute stuff, let's continue with the interview, okay?' I asked angrily, not at all shy anymore. James seemed surprised in my sudden change of character, while Meowth gave me an evil glare. I sweatdropped.

Teacher, for now, I will continue with Jessie as JE, James as JA, Meowth as M, and me as N, okay?

REAL INTERVIEW WITH TEAM ROCKET

N: Okay, now that we are ready to go, after long uphold...*Looks at the three with an evil glare* We can begin with the interview. First, I like to thank you for being here, and I'm doing this because I want to be entered in Pokemon Tech. That brings me to the first question; did you have to make essays to be entered in Pokemon Tech too?

JA: Naah, my parents just bribed the owner of the school.

M: Hey, give me food!

JE: Shut up, stupid furball! Well, I had to write something, so I wrote a poem. It went something like this:

My rock is a fate that was picked out

by the time of everyone's birth

It determines their joys and sorrows.

If I open my hands, and trow it all away,

Will I be able to change anything at all?

Or if I loose this stone,

Will only chaos and confusion lie ahead?

Mommy, please don't abandon me in this tangled Forest of Memories

I'm crying...

Where are you going?

N: Wow! That's so pretty! But... wasn't that stolen from the lyrics of the Shamanic Princess ending?

JE: Who cares, I liked it, it reminded me of my mommy, and besides, I got to enter Pokemon Tech anyways! * tries to make a fake smile, but you can see that the part about her mother bothers her*

JA: Aww.. Jessie, don't be sad, I'm here, okay? 

JE: Thanks James!*Is immediately happy again*

N:*wishes she is Jessie*

N:Okay, that brings me to the next question; All of you, what will you do when you were asked Truth or Dare?

M: Truth! I've got nothin' to hide!

JE: Umm... I guess dare...

JA: Do I have to pick? I choose dare, because then I could be picked to eat a donut!

JE: Idiot! You are picked to do grose or painful things!

JA: Like being with you for a big part of my live?

JE: *Quickly stops talking and turns around, not looking at James*

N: Okay! Jessie, try not to be sad the whole day! Very well, James, I dare you too...

JA: Wait a minute, you said what I would pick, not that we really played that game!

N: Now we do! I dare you to...Give Jessie a haircut!

JE: No way!

M: This could get interestin'...

N: Exactly!

JA: I won't if Jessie doesn't want to!

JE: Thanks James!

JA: What happened to you the past 3 years? You said thank you twice already! 

JE: Oh, shut up, James!

JA: What kind of interview is this, anyways? Shall i give you some tips?

N: But you got the lowest grades in the history of the school!

JA/JE: Never mind then...

N: Haircut! Haircut!

M:*Chimes in* Haircut! Haircut!

JA: okay, but only to shut you two up!

N* very sad* I see...

JA: Hey, one depressed woman is all I can take, okay? I prefer Jessie anyways!

JE/N: REALLY?

N: *sad*

JE: *Secretly happy as hell* 

JE: Okay, now you can do it! Just be careful, okay?

JA: You know me, Jess...

M/N: Ewww, mushy stuff!

JE: *Smiles widly*

JA/JE: *Jessie lets James give her a haircut, which seemes awfully touching. Ofcourse, N=jealous*

After a few hours

JA: All done!

N/M: *wake up from their sleep* Jay...

JE: *Spins her chair, and shows them a beautiful loose haircut, with long, elegant curls that lightly fly with the wind that is coming from the ventilator*

JA: Jessie, you look absolutely beautiful!

JE: Really? *Picks up a mirror* You're right! I do look beautiful! Thanks, James!

JA: That's 3 thanks this day, Jess! 

JE: I know

N: *sees that it doesn't look good for her and James, on fact, it gets worse each minute*

N:*jumps towards Jessie to mess up her hair* 

JA/M: *sigh/sweatdrop*

JA/JE/M: That's it! We're leaving! Goodbye!

JA: Hey, Jess, wanna go out with me tonight? I mean.... We have a lot of catching up to do...

JE: *Smiles* Sure thing, James!

M: Lemme run away... please...

JE/JA: Sure! Why didn't you ask sooner!

N*deeply in a dip* 

Hated it? So did I after I reread it! But It's lots of fun making one, besides, I didn't have much time... Hope you liked it, and please... review!

Thanks!


End file.
